Over the past decade, the world has seen an explosion of mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets. Now, wearable mobile devices, such as smart watches, are becoming more popular. Smart watches, for example, are becoming more adaptable in social, business and fitness contexts. Despite their rising popularity, user interaction with smartwatches is often limited compared to other devices due to display and screen size. Typical control enhancements, such as keyboards, are not effective in enhancing wearable devices such as smart watches, as users expect to keep both hands free for other operations when interacting and using wearable devices. At present, there are no ideal existing systems or methods for significantly enhancing interaction with and control of a wearable device such as a smart watch. In particular, there is a need for a wearable solution for providing users of wearable devices with a larger multi-functional interaction control area to address the limitations inherent to wearable devices, such as smart watches, of small screen size.